Lord of the Rings Christmas Carrols
by BaronCat40
Summary: This is a bunch of Christmas Carols based on the Lord of the Rings series. Not intended to copy anything else. Selections include: "Frodo got Runover by a Cave Troll", "Warning of the Bells", "Deck the Halls with Nazgul Flying", and many others.
1. Jingle Bells

**Note: I know that there are already some LOTR Christmas carols out there, and this is not indented to copy them. I also do not own Lord of the Rings. **

Flying through the air, on a fell-beast in the sky, o'er the clouds we go, screeching all the way. Teeth on fell-beast shine, morgul blades are covered in grime, oh what fun it is to stab and screech at a hobbit on the ground, oh,

Stab and screech, stab and screech, stab stab screechy screech,

There's no way that wound will heal in the next millennium

Stab and screech, stab and screech, stab stab screechy screech,

There's no way that wound will heal in the next mil-en-e-um!


	2. The 12 days of Christmas

**Note: there are about 15 of these out there, I take no credit for number 1 but I did not intend to copy anything else. After all, no Lord of the Rings Christmas carol anthology can be complete without one of these, right?**

On the first day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 1 ring to rule them all (1)

On the second day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, two shiny swords

On the third day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 3 magic mace-things

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 4 armies marching

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 5 dimwitted orcs

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 6 kingdoms falling

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 7 trolls a drumming (2)

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 8 rangers tracking

On the ninth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 9 fell-beasts flying

On the 10th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 10 urik-hi fighting

On the 11th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 11 mount dooms erupting

On the 12th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 12 towers falling


	3. Deck the Halls with Nazgul Flying

**Deck the halls with Nazgul Flying**

Deck the halls with Nazgul flying

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Tis the season to be riding

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Don we now our rings a glittering

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Troll the ancient balrogs flaming

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

You shall not pass! (Gandalf)

Hear the black garbed nazgul screeching

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

See the ring make Frodo invisible

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

MY PRECOUSE! PRESOISE! PRESOUSE! (Smeagolgollum)

Put on the armor and grab a sword

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Kill the orc with black blood and gore

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Burn yourself upon your son

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Whack your steward then go run

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Look in that ball, don't care 'bout treasure

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

Fool of a Took! (Gandalf)

Climb on that boat and drop the sail

Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la

**Note: this was written in the middle of the night, it gets kind of crazy**


	4. Sauron the Evil Dark Lord

Rudolph the red nosed reinder

**I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

Sauron the evil dark lord,

Had a very evil ring,

And if you ever saw it,

It would mold you to its whim.

All of the other dark lords

Used to look at him with fear

They always made poor Sauron

Make every decision for them.

Then one smoky battle field,

Isiador came to say,

Sauron with your ring so bright,

Why can't we just stop the fight?

Then he took a broken sword

And cut of Saroun's hand with glee

Then all the other dark lords

Stop looking up with fear and envy.


	5. The first Noel

**Note: Written right after hearing my sister butcher the first noel on violin: The fir rst noe oel, The angles did say. BORN IS THE KI ING OF IS IS REIAL! NO oel, NO oel, Noel, noel… Caps lock is accented ( In horrible places), but moving on from my sister playing the violin, the viola is better anyway (I play viola), this is the Middle Earth version of it:**

The ring of power, the dark lord did make. In the fires of Mount Doom it baked, Ri ing, ri ing, Ri ing, ri ing, Rule over Earth belongs to that thing, Ri ing, ri ing, ri ing, ri ing…

**And you can't ask too much after hearing it butchered, and you get two songs in one day anyway... Also, please review! 212 people have viewed, 3 have reviewed, so review or be boiled! (212 degrees Fahrenheit is boiling point for water if you don't know)  
**


	6. We wish you a Merry Christmas

**Note: This song actually has a setting: Sauron and the Nazgul are "Christmas caroling" outside Bilbo's door. It tells a story. **

We wish you a merry Christmas:

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

Now bring us the ring of power, now bring use the ring of power, now bring us a ring of power, and we might let you live.

We'll keep stabbing you until we get it, we'll keep stabbing you until we get it, we'll keep stabbing you until we get it, with these morgul blades right here.

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy death bed.

Get off the floor and go get it, get off the floor and go get it, get off the floor and go get it, or we'll stab you some more.

Stop groaning on the floor, stop moaning on the floor, stop lying on the floor, before you bleed to death

We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, you horrid blood puddle!

Now bring us that golden band, now bring us that golden band, now bring us that golden band, so shiny and bright

Don't care about the world, don't care about the world, don't care about the world, you'll end it right here.

We wish you a bloody Christmas, we wish you a bloody Christmas, we wish you a bloody Christmas, and a deathly new year.

Now give us that dang ring, now give us that dang ring, now give us that dang ring, before we gut you on the floor.

We'll give your guts to the orcses, we'll give you guts to the orcses, we'll give you guts to the orcses, they'll enjoy eating them.

We wish you a deadly Christmas, we wish you a deadly Christmas, we wish you a deadly Christmas, and a happy funeral!

We're gonna feed you to Shelob anyway, we're gonna feed you to Shelob anyway, we're gonna feed you to Shelob anyway, you death is right here.

We'll burn down you house too, we'll burn down you house too, we'll burn down you house too, and you neighbor's as well!

We wish you a flaming Christmas, we wish you a flaming Christmas, we wish you a flaming Christmas, and happy cremation!

**Since it's almost the season for this and I have a half day and a half week off school, I decided to give you this a little bit early. Thanks' to fantasychica37 and "Me" for reviewing, you other 266 people who viewed, review! Also, for all you Starwars fans reading this, I might do something like this for starwars.**


	7. Another 12 days of Christmas

**Here is another 12 days of Christmas I have had lying around for a while. Told from the point of view of Theoden**

On the first day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

One evil wizard ally.

On the second day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Two evil servants and one evil wizard ally.

On the third day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Three dead horses, two evil servants and one evil wizard ally.

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants and one evil wizard ally.

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants and one evil wizard ally.

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants and one evil wizard ally.

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Seven king's crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Eight shield-maidens fighting, seven king's crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Nine nazgul screeching, eight shield maidens fighting, seven kings crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Ten wizards walloping(1), nine nazgul screeching, eight shield maidens fighting, seven kings crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Eleven staffs a-breaking, ten wizards walloping, nine Nazgul screeching, eight shield maidens fighting, seven kings crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Rohirrim gave to me,

Twelve Urik-hai looting, eleven staffs a-breaking, ten wizards walloping, nine nazgul screeching, eight shield maidens fighting, seven kings crowns, six crabbi flying, five wizards' rods, four houses burning, three dead horses, two evil servants, and one evil wizard ally.

**I apologize in advance for the next update, which will be delayed because we are having family over for thanksgiving, my mom is stressing everyone over cleaning, and I'm running out of songs to do. Anyone have a suggestion?**

**Thanks to LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "me" for reviewing. Please review! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you have a suggestion? Review and tell me! I also could use ideas for songs to do. Also, I noticed that over 500 people have viewed, but only 5 reviews and three reviewers! That's 1 review every 100 veiwers, and about 1 reviewer every 150 reviewers... Let's try to change that record, shall we?  
**


	8. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas

**For those of you who like funny songs, this should be funny, especially if you remember that it is Sauron singing it. **

I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, 'cause I have been nuttin but bad.

I stabbed that hobbit with a knife, somebody snitched on me. Made that army of red orces, somebody snitched on me. Cut the head off of an orc, stabbed another with a spork, chased the witch king with a torch, somebody snitched on me.

O, I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, 'cause I have been nuttin but bad.

Built those towers full of orcs, somebody snitched on me. Wrote that curse word with a fork, somebody snitched on me. Ran that sword through an orc, ate that hobbit and that cork, broke that gate down with a ram, somebody snitched on me.

O, I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, 'cause I have been nuttin but bad.

I made that wizard evil and bad, somebody snitched on me. Tortured hobbits and Gollum too, somebody snitched on me. Deceived 9 men with evil rings, did the same to seven dwarves, gave three rings to elven kings, somebody snitched on me.

*santa comes down chimney*

I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, 'cause I have been nuttin but bad.

Put that coal in stockings red, somebody snitched on me. Lit those houses with a torch, somebody snitched on me. Set those orcs on Gondor kings, made the Nazgul with yonder rings, used Mount Doom to make that ring, somebody snitched on me.

O, I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, Mommy and Daddy are mad. I'm getting nuttin for Christmas, 'cause I have been nuttin but bad.

**Okay, maybe it wasn't that funny. This is getting to you early to make up for the anticipated gap. Also, thanks to the people listed in the previous chapter for reviewing, everyone please review. I could use ideas for Christmas songs to do. If your suggestion gets picked, you get credit for suggesting it. Also, the ratio is still the same! Let's up that, shall we? 600 views, 6 reviews now. More reviews please!**


	9. Let them Fight

**This is the Lord of the Rings version of Let it Snow. **

Oh the battle outside is frightful,

but this tower is delightful.

And since that king must fall,

Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.

That door shows no sign of breaking,

but I've brought a ram for smashing

The horsemen die way too slow,

let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.

When they finally stop the fight,

How I'll love claiming the rule to be mine.

But if they lock that city down tight,

we might have to call in more orcs.

The armies are slowly dying,

but the men are still defying.

But as long as the orcs break though,

Let them fight, let them fight, let them fight.

**This was suggested by "Me". Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. The rest of you 764 people, review. We finally reduced the ratio a little bit, so let's try to reduce it more.**


	10. I'm dreaming of World Domination

**Here is Sauron singing "I'm dreaming of world domination" (I'm dreaming of a white Christmas). Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of stuff to do for decorating.  
**

I'm dreaming of world domination,

Just like the rule I almost had.

Where my rule goes,

And the orcs kill men,

To hear the screams ring out in air.

I'm dreaming of world domination,

Just like the rule I almost had,

When that king and his men,

Came and took that ring right off my hand.

I'm dreaming of world domination,

Just like the rule I almost had.

Until I lost that ring,

And my head blew off,

So I became a giant eye.

**Next is "Let it snow", suggested by "Me", and after that is Sauron singing about his lost ring. Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. The rest of you 764 people, review. We finally reduced the ratio a little bit, so let's try to reduce it more. **


	11. Blue Christmas

**Here is Sauron lamenting the loss of his ring. If that concept isn't funny enough, then the ending part should be. Not the usually genre of music on here, but it should do. **

I'll have a blue tower without you.

I'll be so blue just wanting to wear you.

Killing of men and elves and dwarves,

Just won't be the same without you on my finger.

And when those kingdoms start falling,

That's when that pesky king comes a-calling.

You'll be doing fine with your hobbit of white(1),

But I'll have a blue tower without you.

Isildur walks in, sees Sauron crying, and hands the ring to him. Sauron hugs Isildur and Isildur awkwardly pats Sauron on the back. Sauron stands back up.

"Nazgul! Get those orcs to stop painting my tower blue and have it repainted black! And get ready for world domination!"

Isildur looked around, "You were actually painting you tower blue?!"

"Everything I sing must be true."

1. This is referring to GollumSmeagol, who I think is a hobbit (both the book and movie are unclear on that). That is not a racial line/comment.

**Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. The rest of you 764 people, review.. You get three chapters today, so can't everyone give me a review? If everyone gave me a review, I would have 768 reviews right now. That's 760 more than what I have already. If I had a dollar for every time someone read this without reviewing, I would be able to buy my own food for a year. Is it that hard? Review! I still need Christmas carol ideas. **


	12. Sauron the Dark Lord

**Here is Sauron the Dark Lord (Frosty the Snowman). Suggested by "Me". **

Sauron the Dark Lord had an evil, deadly soul.

With a flaming eye and a glittering ring, he'd strike fear into any soul.

Sauron the Dark Lord, is a child's tale they say,

He had a ring of gold and his food was mold, but his army was of orcs

There must have been some magic in, that old gold ring he made,

For when they cut it off his hand, he exploded and went away,

O, Sauron the Dark Lord, was as evil as they say,

But the Nazgul say he could laugh and play,

just the same as you and me (1)

Whackety, whack whack, whackety, whack whack, look at Sauron kill

Whackety whack whack, whackety whack whack, elven blood's(2) what he did spill!

Sauron the Dark Lord, thought his rule was nigh that day,

So he said "Let's run and we'll kill some men, now before you become police"

Down to the armys, with a mace-thing in his hand,

Swiping here and there all around those men, he said, "Kill me if you can."

He chased them down to Mount Doom's stop(3), and only paused a moment when,

Isiador hollered, "No!"

For Sauron the Dark Lord, lost his magic ring that day,

but he never left, and became an eye, on a tower from that day.

**Footnotes: **

**Who knows? Maybe just no-one was around when he was in his playful mood, and the Nazgul don't talk that much in the book, and only get three lines in the movies:**

"**Shire…Baggins", "Don't come between a Nazgul and his pray", and "You fool, no man can kill me." So no-one really knows what they saw Sauron doing. **

**This is not possessive for those sticklers for grammar. I am using it as a contraction of blood and is. I don't think that's proper grammar but it fits there. **

**The bottom of Mount Doom**

**Yay! We finally got rid of that ratio! 12 reviews to 900 some views! Now, let's see if we can get it to 1 review every 50 reviews! Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. **

Hey, look! That's Sauron coming over here! Do you want a bottle?

"Stop making me look like a baby!"

"Maybe if you'd stop acting like one…"

"It says here that the next one is me singing "I want a One Ring of Power for Christmas" suggested by LotR-HP-PJ!"

"Are you looking in my binder? The last 9 people that tried that got lost. Funny, they were all wearing black robes, and one asked me if I had seen a 'Shire…Baggins' recently. And th-."

"So that's where they went!"

"the other 415 people who tried that got lost too."


	13. I Want a One-Ring-Of-Power-For-Christmas

**Here is the parody of "I want a hippopotamus for Christmas". It is Sauron singing it to add humor. **_**Italacised**_** lines are from the original song, which I take no credit for. They are just there because I thought that still fit and/or could not find anything better to put in. This was suggested by LoTR-HP-PJ. **

I want a One-Ring-Of-Power for Christmas.

Only a One-Ring-Of-Power will do.

Don't want a sword,

No ugly smelly orcs.

I want a One-Ring-Of-Power to make my kingdom strong.

I want a One-Ring-Of-Power for Cristmas.

Those kingdoms won't mind if you do.

They won't have to rule

Their needy subjects too.

Just kill them all off,

_That's the easy thing to do. _

I can see me now of doomsday morning,

Running around the Middle Earth.

_Oh what joy and what surprise_

When kings open up their eyes

And see their subjects lying dead right there!

I want a One-Ring-Of-Power for Christmas.

Only a One-Ring-Of-Power will do.

No Three-Eleven-Rings,

Or Nine-Nazgul-Doomed-To-Die,

I like One-Rings-Of-Powers,

And One-Rings-Of-Powers like me too.

Mom says a One-Ring-Of-Power would take me over,

But Witch-King(1) says he needs one to live.

_There's lots of room for it_

In my tower painted blue,

I'd were it there,

And polish it there,

And give the orcs a turn too.

I can see me now of doomsday morning,

Running around the Middle Earth.

_Oh what joy and what surprise_

When kings open up their eyes

And see their subjects lying dead right there!

I want a I can see me now of doomsday morning,

Running around the Middle Earth.

_Oh what joy and what surprise_

When kings open up their eyes

And see their subjects lying dead right there!

I want a One-Ring-Of-Power for Christmas.

Only a One-Ring-Of-Power will do.

No Three-Eleven-Ringses,

Or Nine-Nazgulses-Doomed-To-Die,

I like One-Rings-Of-Powers,

And One-Rings-Of-Powers like me too.

**1) I like the idea of the Witch King as a parent to Sauron, just because whenever I see him, I get this mental image of him feeding Sauron a bottle. I don't know why. Just imagine that and be mentally unstable for a day or two. **

**2) Reffer back to "Blue Christmas" to get this. I guess the Nazgul forgot the relay that order. **

**Over 1,000 views, wow! My first successful story. Thanks to Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. I also noticed something- Out of 13 reviews, only 4 people have reviewed. If they can do it, why can't you?**


	14. Do you hear what I hear

**This is a parody of "Do you hear what I hear" suggested by AA-MamaBirdCat. Words in italics are not mine. **

Said that Nazgul to the soldier there,  
_Do you see what I see,_  
Lying dead, do you see, soldier there,  
_Do you see what I see,_  
Your king, your king,  
lying on the ground,  
with an arrow piercing his heart,  
with an arrow piercing his heart.

Said the soldier there to the hobbit small  
_Do you hear what I hear_  
_Ringing through the_ _air_ hobbit small  
_Do you hear what I hear_  
a scream, a scream,  
ringing through the air,  
from a king lying dead on the ground,

from a king lying dead on the ground.

Said the hobbit small to the crazy Steward,  
_Do you know what I know_  
In you city white, crazy Steward,  
_Do you know what I know_  
A king, a king  
lies dead in yonder field,  
let us burn him like the kings of old,  
let us burn him like the kings of old.

_Said the_ crazy steward _to the people everywhere,_  
_Listen to what I say,_  
Flee, flee for you lives,  
_Listen to what I say,_  
The king, the king,  
dead in yonder field,  
he has brought us death and despair,  
he has brought us death and despair.

The king, the king,

Dead in yonder field,  
He has brought us death and despair.

**I just realized something. This song is really ironic. It is the complete opposite of what the real one is like. Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, Immortal Horse, and "Me" for reviewing. **


	15. It's Doomsday in the Shire

**Here is "It's Christmas in Killarny". Nobody suggested that, I just thought it would be funny. Also, just to see who reads the books, can anyone tell me what really happened in the Shire in the end of the Return of the King(which I do not own) when the hobbits got back? Apparenlty some director (for director read moron) has been cutting 100 page sections out of books again. **

The swords will gleam, the shields will gleam,  
the shiniest battle you've ever seen.  
It's doomsday in the shire,

_With all of the folks at home.  
_  
It's nice, you know, to kill your foe,  
while battling under the mistletoe,  
and Gandalf Grey, _you of course,_  
_Is one of the boys from home._

_The door is always open,  
The 'neighbors(1)' pay a call,_  
And Nazgul Nine, before he's gone,  
Will burn the house and all(2).

How grand it feels to raise your shield  
and join in the gore of the battle field.  
_I'm handing you no blarney,  
The likes you've never known,_  
it's doomsday in the shire,  
_With all of the folks at home,_

**1 For "neighbors", read "aggressive murderous orcs that happen to live nearby". **

**2 but not before running away in fear of the fire he is about to light. **

**Thanks to ****AA - MamaBirdCat, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, Immortal Horse, and "Me" for reviewing. 18 reviews now. Let's see if we can get to 25, shall we?**

**Also, does anyone hate it when girls call boys cute? I certainly do. Especially when said boy is me. In which case said girl gets a kick in a region I will not name here, as this is rated K. **

**If you read the top author's note, you can stop here. **

**Just to see who reads the books, can anyone tell me what really happened in the Shire in the end of the Return of the King(which I do not own) when the hobbits got back? Apparently some "director" (for Director read moron) has been cutting 100 page sections out of books again. **


	16. Up on the Tower

**This Is a version of "Up on the house top". It elaborates on a scene implied in the book and screwed up in the movie because Saurman died in the 2****nd**** movie when he should have died a lot later. This was suggested by AA-MamaBirdCat**

Up on the tower Nazgul pause

Out jumps bad old Saurman  
In through the door with lots of swords,  
All for the evil one(1), "Christmas Joys"(2).

_****_Oh, Oh, Oh, why would they go,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, don't you know?  
High in his tower, click, click, click.  
That old man ignored Sauron. .

First comes the ringing of the big bells;  
Oh, weird Urik-Hai, ring it loud;  
make all the people run and shout,  
And clout Nazgul with big belts.

Oh, Oh, Oh, why would they go,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, don't you know?  
High in his tower, click, click, click.  
That old wizard ignored Sauron. .

3. Next comes the stabbing of Sauruman  
Oh, just look at the glorious gore,  
Here is a stomach and lots of blood

These will make a fine orcish snack.

Oh, Oh, Oh, why would they go,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, don't you know?  
High in his tower, click, click, click.  
That old wizard ignored Sauron. .

1( this is Sauruman, not Sauron.

2( For "Christmas Joys", read swords in Saurmon's (almost dead) body and a flaming tower.

**Thanks to AA - MamaBirdCat, Immortal Horse, LotR-HP-PJ, fantasychica37, and "Me" for reviewing. As always, please review. Also, just to see, here is a classic question: Which is worth more: 1 million dollars OR 1 penny on the first day of the month, 2 on the second day, 4 on the third day, it keeps doubling. **

**Since no-one has taken a guess at what happened, I am giving all you people one more chapter. In case you forgot the question, and are too lazy to go back to the previous chapter, I will put the question here:**

**What happened in the Return of the King that happened in the book but not the movie, and is at the end.**


	17. Sauron's Orcs are coming to town

**Note: there are about 15 of these out there, I take no credit for number 1 but I did not intend to copy anything else. After all, no Lord of the Rings Christmas carol anthology can be complete without one of these, right?**

On the first day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 1 ring to rule them all (1)

On the second day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, two shiny swords

On the third day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 3 magic mace-things

On the fourth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 4 armies marching

On the fifth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 5 dimwitted orcs

On the sixth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 6 kingdoms falling

On the seventh day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 7 trolls a drumming (2)

On the eighth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 8 rangers tracking

On the ninth day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 9 fell-beasts flying

On the 10th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 10 urik-hi fighting

On the 11th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 11 mount dooms erupting

On the 12th day of Christmas, my Nazgul gave to me, 12 towers falling


	18. I saw Witch-King Kissing Sauromon

**Yay! No school today! You get this one a little bit early. This is a little bit changed from what I said it would be, because I like the idea of Sauron as a kid. Here is a parody of "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus". **

I saw Witch-King kissing Saruman,

Inside tower Orthanc all last night.  
_They didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep;  
_I thought that Witch-King was  
Supposed to murder him in sleep(3)

Then I saw Witch-King tickle Saruman,  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_  
Oh, what a thump it would have been,  
If Gandalf(1) had only seen  
Witch-King kissing Sauroman, last night.

I saw Witch-King kissing Saroman,

Inside tower Orthanc all last night.  
_They didn't see me creep_  
_Down the stairs to have a peep;  
_I thought that Witch-King was  
Supposed to murder him in sleep(3)

Then I saw Witch-King tickle Saruman,  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white;_  
Oh, what a thump(2) it would have been,  
If Gandalf(1) had only seen  
Witch-King kissing Saruman, last night.

**1: Gandlaf is upset about Saruman kissing, not the Witch-King. He wants to marry Saruman (now be REALLY disturbed). **

**2: Isn't it nice of me to mess with the order of the footnotes? The thump is Gandalf's staff hitting the Witch-King's head. **

**3: The Witch King was supposed to kill Sarumon while Saurumon was asleep. Sauron is the one singing. **

**Thank you to "Me", LoTR-HP-PJ, Immortal Horse, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Everyone, please review! I still need suggestions. **

**Warning: spoiler alert if you have not read the end of the 3****rd**** book. **

**The answer to the question, as there seems to be some confusion, is that "Sharky" (Saruman) was mad at the hobbits, namely Merry and Pippen, for destroying his home, so he thought he would destroy their home. He says that in the book. He brought his evil men, called "Ruffians" in the book, to take control over the Shire. They lock up several hobbits, including one of the Sackville Baggensis, and pollute the Shire and cut down most of the trees. The four hobbits then return and free the shire, and kill Sauroman when he tries to kill them (Frodo wanted to let him go), and Wormtail dies then too. Sam then uses his box of magic soil (his REAL gift from Gladreail) to help new trees grow faster. He plants the special seed he also got where the Party Tree used to be. They then demolish the houses of the men. Also, there were no orcs, just men and wizards taking over the Shire. ("Me" got that wrong, not to point him/her out). Oh yeah, and the movie, as always, screwed it up. The scene in the Fellowship of the Ring has orcs in it (idiot director), and there is no bad shire in the end of the third movie (idiot director again). **


	19. Frodo got Runover by a Cave Troll

**Here is the Lord of the Rings version of "Grandma got run over by a reindeer". Told from the point of view of Sam and Gandalf. **

Frodo got run over by a cave troll  
Walking home with Gandalf party night.  
You can say there's no such thing as Sauron,  
But as for me and Bilbo, we believe.

He'd been smoking too much pipeweed,  
_And we'd begged him not to go._  
But he forgot his ring of power,  
So he staggered out the door into an orc.

When they found him later the next morning,  
_At the scene of the attack_.  
He had troll prints on is forehead,  
And incriminating knives stuck in his back.

Frodo got run over by a cave troll  
Walking home with Gandalf party night.  
You can say there's no such thing as Sauron,  
But as for me and Bilbo, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of Bilbo,  
_He's been taking this so well._  
See him in there watching orc-fights  
Drinking ale and smoking pipes with Gandalf Grey.

It's just not doomsday without Frodo.  
All the hobbits are dressed in black.  
_And we just can't help but wonder:_  
Should we take his ring or give it back?(1)

Frodo got run over by a cave troll  
Walking home with Gandalf party night.  
You can say there's no such thing as Sauron,  
But as for me and Bilbo, we believe.

Now the ring is on the table  
And the elf is speaking now.  
And the axe in tiny pieces,

Have just matched the hair on Bilbo's wig.

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors.  
" Better watch out for yourselves."  
_They should always give a warrant(3),  
To a man(2) who makes a ring and plays with orcs.

Frodo got run over by a cave troll  
Walking home with Gandalf party night.  
You can say there's no such thing as Sauron,  
But as for me and Bilbo, we believe.

1: Give it back to Sauron

2: I don't think Sauron is a man, but for the purposes of this song, he is.

3: An arrest warrant

**Thanks to AA-MamaBirdCat, LoTR-HP-PJ, "Me", and Immortal Horse for reviewing. Review please!**


	20. Here comes Saruman

**Here is "Here comes Sarumon". **

Here comes Saruman, here comes Sarumon,  
Right down Théoden lane.  
Uglúk and Grishnákh(1) and all his Urik-Hai,  
Marchin' on the rain,  
Bells are ringin'(2), people screaming,  
All is flaming and hot,  
Pour on water and save your jewels,  
'Cause Saruman comes tonight!

Here comes Saruman, here comes Sarumon,  
Right down Théoden lane.  
He's got a army full of orcs,  
And Men and Elves won't gain.  
Hear those broadswords clash and clang,  
Oh what a terrible sight,  
So jump on Bill(3) and ride away,  
'Cause Saruman comes tonight!

Here comes Saruman, here comes Sarumon,  
Right down Théoden lane.  
_He doesn't care if you're rich or poor_  
He'll burn you just the same  
Sarumon knows we all hate him,  
That makes everything bad.  
So fill your hearts with molten fear,  
'Cause Saruman comes tonight!

Here comes Saruman, here comes Sarumon,  
Right down Théoden lane.  
_He'll come around when _the screams _ring out_  
That it's doomsday morn again  
war on Earth(4) will come to all  
If we just walk in the dark,  
So let's give swords to tiny children,  
'Cause Sarumon comes tonight!

**1( I know that he was one of Sauron's orcs, but the book only mentions his and Ugluk's names for orc names in the parts with Urik-Hai. And I am assuming that his name is pronounced "Grish-nak", feel free to correct me if I am wrong. **

**2( warning bells, not happy bells. **

**3( a random horse name. This is a horse. **

**4( insert "middle" before "earth" to be accurate, but to not fit in the song. **

**Thank's too LoTR-HP-PJ, AA-MamaBirdCat, and Fantasychica37 for reviewing. Everyone please review! I really need suggestions for songs to parody. I got another day off! Sorry for the late updates over the weekend, I had a lot of homework (curses crazy science teacher who assigned two essays over the weekend, regardless of how much I like writing non-fiction). Also, as this is the 20th chapter(yay), if you review, please tell me which chapter/song parody is you favorite so far. **


	21. Smelly Orc

**Here is "Smelly Orc" (Silver Bells). **

Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins,  
Dressed in Hobbington style,  
In the hills  
_There's a feeling_  
of evil.  
Children hiding,  
People pacing,  
Meeting frown after frown,  
_And on every street corner you'll see_

Smelly orc (smelly orc), smelly orc(smelly orc),  
It's doomsday _time in the city_  
Sword and spear (sword and spear), see them kill (see them kill),

Soon it will be doomsday morn.

pools of orc blood  
Even orc heads  
shine a dull black and red,  
As the hobbits rush  
home with their dead kids.

Hear the bones crunch,  
See the orcs cut,  
This is Sauron's big day.  
And above all this battle,  
You'll see  
Smelly orc (smelly orc), smelly orc(smelly orc),  
It's doomsday _time in the city_  
Sword and spear (sword and spear), see them kill (see them kill),

Soon it will be doomsday morn.

**Thanks to fantasychica37, LoTR-HP-PJ, Immortal Horse, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Please review!**


	22. Warning of the Bells

**Here's Warning of the Bells (Carol of the Bells). **

_Hark! how the bells,_  
Grim warning bells,  
_All seem to say,_  
Stay far away,  
Sauron is here,  
Bringing death near,  
_To young and old,  
Meek and the bold,  
_  
Help, come, help, come,  
That is their plea,  
calling for thee,  
All grim they ring,  
_One seems to hear,_  
Sounds of grim orc,  
_From everywhere,  
Filling the air,_

_Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,_  
Grimly they ring,  
While people scream,  
Words full of fright,  
Sauron is here,  
Deadly, deadly, deadly, deadly doomsday,  
Deadly, deadly, deadly, deadly doomsday,

_On, on they send,  
On without end,_  
Their warning tone,  
_To ev'ry home,_

_Hark! how the bells,_  
Grim warning bells,  
_All seem to say,_  
Stay far away,  
Sauron is here,  
Bringing death near,  
_To young and old,  
Meek and the bold,  
_  
Help, come, help, come,  
That is their plea,  
calling for thee,  
All grim they ring,  
_One seems to hear,_  
Sounds of grim orc,  
_From everywhere,  
Filling the air,_

_Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,_  
Grimly they ring,  
While people scream,  
Words full of fright,  
Sauron is here,  
Deadly, deadly, deadly, deadly doomsday,  
Deadly, deadly, deadly, deadly doomsday,

_On, on they send,  
On without end,_  
Their warning tone,  
_To ev'ry home,_  
Help, come, help, come.

**I hope you like it. There's a little more italics then I'd like, but they all seem to fit. And no-one can say I don't know this tune, because I played it at a concert tonight. Just out of curiosity, does anyone out there play an instrument? If so, which one? **

**Thanks to Fantasychica37, LoTR-HP-PJ, "Guest", and Immortal Horse for reviewing. Anyone have any suggestions for songs to do? Please review. **


	23. We are Sauron's Orcs

**Here is "We are Sauron's orcs". It is a parody of "We are Santa's Elves" from the movie Ruldoph the Red Nose Reindeer. **

Kill, kill, kill,  
Kill, kill, kill,  
We are Sauron's orcs.

We are Sauron's orcs,  
killing Sauron's foes,

With a sword,  
For each Man and Elf,

Oh, we are Sauron's orcs.  
_We work hard all day  
But our work is play_  
Flesh we pry out,  
Hope that they cry out.

We are Sauron's orcs  
_We've a special job each year,_  
We always like to brag,  
Doomsday eve, we always  
find Sauron's mace.

Sauron knows who's bad,  
_Do the things you should,  
And we bet you  
He won't forget you(1). _

We are Sauron's orcs,  
Kill kill kill, kill kill kill,  
We are Sauron's orcs,  
Kill kill!

**1(Don't worry, Sauron won't forget to kill you. **

**Thank's to LoTR-HP-PJ, Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Please review! Reviewses are good, yes, yes, precious, yes they are. Just not elven reviewses! It burns us, it burns us!**


	24. It was the Year without an Evil One

**Here's "It was the Year without an Evil One," a parody of "It was the year without a Santa Claus" from the movie The year without a Santa Claus. Can you tell that I was watching Christmas movies last night?**

_Did you ever hear _

Of that wonderful year

_Way back before you were born _

When the Evil One took a holiday

On the night before Doomsday morn!

It was a year without an Evil One,

A Doomsday eve so glad,

It was a year without an Evil One,

The best _we've ever had_

Sauron woke up one day,

Looking flaming and round,

_And this is what he said: _

_"I could sure use some rest _

_I'm not feelin' my best" (1)_

And he yawned as he looked for his head.

_There'll be a year without_ an Evil One,

"I'm sure they won't need me," (2)

There'll be a year without an Evil One,

Beside your Doomsday stump. (3)

And he flamed through the day,

_As the hours ticked away _

_And the time was growing near _

And the hobbits, they cried(4),

They thought Sauron had died.

Every eye shed a glad doomsday tear.

It was a year without an Evil One,

A Doomsday Eve so glad,

It was a year without the Evil One,

The best _we've ever had!_

Saruon woke for the night

_Feeling things weren't right (5) _

_And he was heard to say, _

"Get the cave trolls hitched up, Witch-King!

_I'm gettin' up! _

Get those orcs marchin' off before day!

There'll be no year without an Evil One,

_"I dreamed unhappy things!" (6)_

About a year without an Evil One,

And all the death that Sauron brings!

**1( Yeah, his ring kind of blew up and he became a giant eyeball. Who would be feeling their best?**

**2( At the rate humans are going, we're going to make ourselves and every other species on this planet extinct by the next century. **

**3( Get it? Christmas tree, Doomsday stump?**

**4( happy tears. **

**5( See footnote 1. **

**6( Including but not limited to: No fires, happy children AKA hobbits (after all, we know hobbits aren't legal citizens, they're children to our eyes!), an unburning Shire, etc. **

**Thank's to LoTR-HP-PJ, Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Please review! **


	25. Have a Bloody Deadly Doomsday

**I'm going to make a deal with you, my loyal reviews and readers (there are unfortunately much more of the latter than the former). I am going to have to leave on Saturday to go somewhere where the internet access is spotty at best. I will, as a result, try to do my best to do one of these: Work really hard and get the story finished before Saturday, or work hard over my vacation until I get back, and post a huge update then (which will be after Christmas). Please let me know your opinion on which one I should do (by reviewing). My (hopefully) final decision will be made sometime in the afternoon either tomorrow or Wednesday. Here is "Have a bloody, deadly, doomsday". **

Have a bloody, deadly doomsday,  
It's the worst time of the year  
_I don't know if there'll be snow_  
but have a cup of blood. (1)  
Have a bloody, deadly doomsday  
_And when you walk down the street_  
Say goodbye to friends you know  
_and everyone you meet(2)_

Oh ho  
the doomsday bone,  
_hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;_  
Kill her once for me  
Have a bloody, deadly doomsday  
and in case you cannot hear, (3)  
Don't be folly,

have a deadly,  
bloody Christmas this year

**I'm going to make a deal with you, my loyal reviews and readers (there are unfortunately much more of the latter than the former). I am going to have to leave on Saturday to go somewhere where the internet access is spotty at best. I will, as a result, try to do my best to do one of these: Work really hard and get the story finished before Saturday, or work hard over my vacation until I get back, and post a huge update then (which will be after Christmas). Please let me know your opinion on which one I should do (by reviewing). My (hopefully) final decision will be made sometime in the afternoon either tomorrow or Wednesday. **

**Thanks to LoTR-HP-PJ, Blue J Fire and Caso Sparrow, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Please review!**

**1( there will be plenty around after Sauron is done. The orcs get all the flesh, though. **

**2( Saying goodbye to dead bodies doesn't do much, you see, they can't hear you. **

**3( primarily if you are dead, however the orcs are known to amputate ears on occasion. **


	26. Doomsday orc kill

**Here's "Doomsday orc Rock", suggested by LoTR-HP-PJ. It seems the orcs have a little bit of doomsday sprit. **

Doomsday orc, doomsday orc, doomsday orc rock  
Doomsday orc kill and doomsday orc fill(1)  
Bring and bringing on bushels of orcs,  
Now the doomsday kill has begun.

Doomsday orc, doomsday orc, doomsday orc rock  
Doomsday orc rhyme(2) and doomsday orc climb  
Slashing and stabbing, in Hobbingon square,  
In the scream-filled air.

What a grim time, it's a dim time,  
To kill the night away,

Doomsday kill time, is a swell time,  
To go stabbing with a Morder short sword,

Giddy up Mordor troll, pick up your feet,  
Bash it around the clock, (3)

Mix and a-mingle in the heads at your feet,  
That's the doomsday orc,

That's the doomsday orc,

That's the doomsday orc rock.

**I'm going to make a deal with you, my loyal reviews and readers (there are unfortunately much more of the latter than the former). I am going to have to leave on Saturday to go somewhere where the internet access is spotty at best. I will, as a result, try to do my best to do one of these: Work really hard and get the story finished before Saturday, or work hard over my vacation until I get back, and post a huge update then (which will be after Christmas). Please let me know your opinion on which one I should do (by reviewing). My (hopefully) final decision will be made sometime in the afternoon either tomorrow or Wednesday. If I don't post again until after Christmas, merry dooms- whoops. Merry Christmas (if you don't get it look at the review by LoTR-HP-PJ on chapter 24). **

**Thanks to LoTR-HP-PJ, Blue J Fire and Caso Sparrow, and AA-MamaBirdCat for reviewing. Please review!**

1( Fill up catapults with heads, then shoot them at the enemy.

2( if the orc is intelligent enough.

3( the door with that giant ram thing that the trolls are dragging.


	27. Pipeweed and Ale

**Here is "Silver and Gold". As suggested by Fantasychica37, I am going to try to make this non-evil, however, that is somewhat hard for me, because all my favorite characters in Lord of the Rings are the evil ones, with the exception of Gandalf, who is my favorite. But, here is a little bit with no evil! Just hobbit stuff. **  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
_Everyone wishes_  
for pipeweed and ale,  
_How do you measure  
It's worth?_  
_Just by the pleasure it,_  
is in Middle Earth,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale

Can be found here,  
On ev'ry table now.  
Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,

Pipeweed and ale,

Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
_Wise men brought gifts_  
To the hobbit I'm told  
Frodo was humble to see,  
pipeweed and ales,  
There in pipes and cups.  
it's Pipeweed and ale,  
Pipeweed and ale,  
_Feeling the world_  
in _their lives_  
Pipeweed and ale,  
make it shimmer(1)  
_On ev'ry Christmas night  
On ev'ry Christmas night_

**1( probably because the person who thinks it is shimmering is drunk. Or they can't see through the pipe smoke. **

**Thanks to LoTR-HP-PJ, AA-MamaBirdCat, Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow, and Fantasychica37 for reviewing. Please review! I am really running out of Christmas carols to do. **

**On a less crazy note, I want to ask everyone something. How would you treat someone with a minor mental disability? **


	28. We're Gollum and Smeagol

**This is not the big update I promised, this is just to let you know I haven't died. The big update is coming soon. Unfortunately, I was a lazy bum on my vacation and did not work at all, but, I have all day today and tomorrow to work, so expect a big update soon. I was lazy mainly because I spent Christmas playing cards with family, celebrated my birthday, and took all day to make my cake because a squirrel knocked out the power, but you don't want to hear me make excuses, you want the song!**

**Here is "We're Gollum and Sméagol", and parody of "We're Marley and Marley from the Muppet Christmas Carol". Again, a few more italics then I'd like. Gollum decided to sing a different song to his food this time. **

We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Averious and greed  
We took advantage of _our brother, _  
_Just wanted the precious. _  
We specialized in _arguing, (4) _  
Spreading fear and doubt  
And if you could not pay the rent (1)  
We simply threw you out_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
Our heart was painted gold.  
_We should have known our evil deeds  
Would put us both in shackles  
Captive  
Bound  
We're _ single ringed,  
_Exhausted by the weight (5)_  
As freedom comes from throwing rings,  
So, prison comes with safe! (2)  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
Doomed, fish,  
_You're doomed for all time  
Your future is a horror story_  
Written in your pool!  
my food is foraged,  
by where you swim and feed,  
_So, have your fun  
_'till _ life is done_  
_A nightmare waits for you (3)_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whoooooo_  
We're Gollum and Sméagol,  
_Whooooo_

DIE!

**Thanks to LoTR-HP-PJ and Fantasychica37 for reviewing. Please review! **

**1 The rent is the precious. **

**2 **Keeping the ring safe.

3 In Gollum's stomach.

4 You know how his two personalities keep arguing.

5 The weight of the Ring, it gets heavier the closer it gets to being destroyed.


	29. It feels like doomsday

**Here is "Where ever you find pain, it feels like doomsday". **

It's in the fighting of a tower full of orcses,  
It's going home and getting burned by the fire,  
It's true, where ever you find pain, it feels like doomsday,

A cup of acid that we share with another,  
A sweet bloody battle with a friend or a brother,  
In all the places you find pain, it feels like doomsday.

It is the season of the orc,  
A special time of killing,  
The ways of war made clear,  
It is the season of the Nazgûl,  
_The message if we hear it_  
Is 'Make it hurt all year'

It's in the giving of a stab to another,  
A pair of punctures _that were made by your mother,_  
It's all the ways that we show hate it feels like doomsday.

_A part of childhood we'll always remember_  
It is the evil of the soul in December  
It's when you do your best to win(1), it feels like doomsday.

It is the season of the orc,  
A special time of killing,  
The ways of war made clear,  
It is the season of the Nazgûl,  
_The message if we hear it_  
Is 'Make it hurt all year'

It's in the fighting of a tower full of orcses,  
It's going home and getting burned by the fire,  
It's true, where ever you find pain, it feels like doomsday,

It's true, where ever you find death,

It feels like doomsday  
It feels like doomsday  
It feels like doomsday

It feels like doomsday

**Thanks to AA-MamaBirdCat, Horseyyay, LoTR-HP-PJ, and Fantasychica37 for reviewing. Please review!**

**1 the battle**


	30. There's always tomarrow

**Here's "There's Always tomorrow for dreams to fall through" for Rudolph. It is not that closely related to the Lord of the Rings (which I do not own), but my version does mention Kingdoms. Sauron got a little depressed. Oh, and you are going to die sometime, so there is ****_not_**** always tomorrow. **

_There's always tomorrow_  
For dreams to fall through  
Believe in your dreams, 'till you die.  
There's never tomorrow,  
With not much to do,  
And almost too much time in a day.

We all pretend the kingdom has an end,  
And you'll rule there, my friend, another day,  
_There's always tomorrow_  
For dreams to fall through  
Tomorrow is so far away.

We all pretend the kingdom has an end,  
And you'll rule there, my friend, another day,  
_There's always tomorrow_  
For dreams to fall through  
Tomorrow is too far away.

**Thanks to **

**Oh, and on a completely different note, has anyone played the song "In dreams" in the LoTR songbook? Because my sister got the violin version for Christmas, and whoever put that in clearly edited it and left out parts. It sounds horrible, and it's not the player. Or the instrument. If they are going to [you can stop here of you don't want to listen to a rant] make a book for it, they could at least do it right. But, considering most of the world is now run by [censored]s, it makes sense. **


	31. Please Witch-king don't get drunkLast

**Here is "Please Witch-king don't get drunk on doomsday". Sauron seems to have staffing troubles. He can't win battles if his Nazgul are drunk!**

Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,  
Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,

Just last year when I was only 3045  
Now I'm almost 3046, as you can see  
You came home a quarter past eleven  
And fell down underneath our doomsday stump

Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,  
Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,

Ugluck smiled and looked outside the window  
He told me, Saur, you better go upstairs  
Then you laughed and hollered, "Deadly doomsday"  
I turned around and saw Nazgul 4's tears.

Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,  
Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,

Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry,  
Please Witch-king don't get drunk this doomsday,  
I don't want to see Nazgul 4 cry.

**Okay, this is the last update for the year. I may or may not decide to continue this next year. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to LoTR-HP-PJ for reviewing almost ever chapter, and Fantasychica37 for the seemingly annoying but actually helpful act of pointing out most of the errors in the songs. So, goodbye, loyal reviewers (notice I said reviewers, not readers).**


End file.
